Meet with ahjussi
by bocahpolos
Summary: Changmin bertemu dengan sang ahjussi, berharap pikiran dan tubuhnya akan fresh, tapi malah sebaliknya../SE7MIN/Yaoi/gaje,typo/1shoot/ mind to read and ripiu?


Meet with Ahjussi

By **Bocahpolos**

Choi Dongwook (Se7en) x Shim Changmin

Warning : **YAOI** , gaje, typo always bertebaran, imajinasi author, garing

.

.

. **Summary** :

Hari ini Changmin tersenyum lebar, membuat pimpinannya sampai bergidik ngeri ketika pemuda jangkung itu menemui tadi pagi. Yang membuat Shim Changmin tersenyum sampai selebar itu adalah, ketika ia mendapatkan day off selama satu hari dan ia ada kencan!

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang sangat cerah, secarah wajah seorang pemuda yang tengah menjalankan wajib militer sebagai polisi, dengan jaket, topi dan masker, pemuda bermarga Shim itu lagi-lagi tersenyum dan menyapa rekannya dengan lambaian tangan.

Kini Changmin berjalan menuju kantornya, walaupun sudah diizinkan untuk day off, tapi Changmin harus tetap melapor kekantornya. Setelah selesai melapor, Changmin membenahi pakaiannya, ia memakai penyamaran yang pastinya tidak akan bisa mengecoh mata fans dan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Bahkan Changmin memberikan isyarat kepada seorang fans yang berniat mengikutinya, ia sedang tidak ingin diikuti, saat ini Changmin benar-benar butuh privasi, bisa gawat kalau ia ketahuan sedang berkencan dengan ahjussi itu.

Selama di jalan, Changmin terus berinteraksi dengan ponselnya, dan pemuda itu menaiki bus untuk bisa menuju ke restoran milik pria bermaga Choi tersebut. Sebenarnya pria Choi itu ingin menjemput Changmin di kantor tempat Changmin melaksanakan tugasnya, tapi Changmin menolak, karna yang Changmin tahu, pasti ada fans yang berkeliaran disana.

.

.

 **Yeolbong Restauran**

Changmin sampai di restoran, ia menatap palang nama restoran itu dan sedikit mendecih. Kenapa juga ahjussi itu memberikan nama untuk restorannya dengan gabungan nama nya-ahjussi- dan mantan pacarnya.

Hm..

Changmin kan cemburu!

Tapi biarlah, yang penting pria itu milik Changmin seutuhnya sekarang huahahaha! Ups- Changmin masuk kedalam restoran, ia terkekeh melihat standing-standing sang kekasih. Setelah itu, Changmin segera duduk di kursi paling pojok lalu menghubungi sang kekasih yang berkemungkinan berada didalam ruangan manager.

"Ahjussi- aku sudah di restoranmu-"

" _Baiklah- tunggu aku di bawah Minku-"_ Changmin mengangguk dan mematikan sambungan telpon dengan sang kekasih- dan sedetik kemudian batang pe- maksudnya batang hidung sang kekasih sudah tampak.

Dengan segera Changmin melepas maskernya dan mengeluarkan senyum manisnya ketika sang kekasih mendekat.

"Sudah lama disini hm?" sang kekasih, atau yang bisa kita sebut Choi Dongwook tersenyum dan duduk di hadapan Changmin, tangannya terjulur membuka topi Changmin dan mengacak rambut pendek itu.

"Ani- aku baru saja sampai Shichi.."

"Kenapa kau tidak mau aku jemput hm? Aku tidak ingin kau kelelahan dengan jalan dan menaiki bus.." walaupun kata-kata itu sedikit berlebihan, terlebih lagi Changmin adalah laki-laki dan ia tidak akan lelah hanya karna berjalan, tapi Dongwook benar-benar tidak ingin Changmin kelelahan, karna- yeah ada hal yang lebih penting dan lebih baik Changmmin kelelahan karna hal itu.

Bibir Changmin sedikit mengerucut, "Kan sudah aku bilang tadi Shichi~ pasti akan banya fans yang mengekoriku dan lagi aku tidak mau kau terkena masalah." yeah- Shim Chngmin adalah pacar yang pengertian.

Choi Dongwook terkekeh pelan, ingin sekali ia mencium Changmin sekarang juga, tapi sayangnya sedang ada beberapa pelanggan, kalau tidak ada pelanggan pasti bibir sintal itu sudah di raupnya sejak tadi.

"Baiklah, well- ayo keruanganku, disana kita lebih bebas berbincang-"

Changmin curiga, tadi Se7en-nama panggung sang kekasih- sedikit mengeluarkan senyuman aneh. Tapi walaupun seperti itu, ia tetap mengikuti Se7en masuk kedalam ruangan.

Setelah Changmin masuk, pria yang lebih tua empat tahun dari Changmin itu mengunci pintu, agar Changmin tidak lari keluar karna tergoda oleh bau masakan para chefnya.

"Shichi~ i miss you~" Tubuh tinggi Changmin menubruk badan se7en dan memeluknya dengan erat. Sifat asli Changmin keluar juga.

Tanpa tunggu lama lagi, se7en membalas pelukan Changmin dan mengecup pelipis namja itu. "Nado Minku-"

Mereka masih berpelukan, sampai Changmin merasa aneh di bagian bokongnya, seperti sesuatu sedang merayap disana.

"Ya! Ahjussi mesum!" dengan cepat Changmin melepaskan pelukannya dari badan se7en, sedangkan sang ahjussi hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Kau berteriak mesum seolah kau tidak suka Choi Changmin, walau pada kenyataannya kau sangat menyukai jiwa mesum ku ini." Choi Dongwook berjalan mendekati Changmin yang secara teratur mundur, sial! Changmin terperangkap, di belakang dinding dan di samping malah ada sofa.

"Uh! Ahjussi~" sekali lagi Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal.

Tapi, dimana se7en mengartikan kerucutan bibir itu.

"Kau menggodaku dengan bibirmu itu hm?"

"Ani!" tapi sudah terlambat, Changmin terperangkan, dinding di belakangnya membuat Changmin terpojok.

"Kau tau aku sangat merindukanmu, dan- teriakanmu ketika menyebut namaku sewaktu klimaks." sebelah tangan Se7en memeluk pinggang ramping Changmin dan berbisikk di telinga kekasihnya itu. Membuat Changmin mau tidak mau bergidik.

"U-uhh.." Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan ketika merasakan pinggangnya di belai oleh tangan Se7en dan lidah pria mesum itu sudah menjalar dari telinga sampai ke lehernya.

"Well- saatnya 'makan'- ittadakimasu!" dan- berakhir dengan Changmin yang berada di bawah Se7en dengan tubuh polos berbercak merah di seluruh tubuh dan jangan lupakan teriakan Changmin yang membuat Se7en semakin bersemangat menghujam hole itu dengan lebih dalam.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya yang Changmin harapkan bertemu dengan sang kekasih adalah, kepalanya akan fresh karna ia tidak akan memikirkan apapun dengan sang kekasih, hanya Se7en yang ada di kepalanya, tapi kenyataannya adalah, ia kelelahan dengan tubuh yang pegal keesokan paginya.

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu Minku." Choi Dongwook berbisik pelan dan mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Changmin yang sedang terlelap sehabis kegiatan mereka.

.

.

.

END-

Anj- gaje beud ;-; maapkeun dedek ;-; encean di skip karna aku ngak bisa buatnya -.-v serius deh

DAN! HAPPY 13TH URI DONGBANGSHINKI! TVXQ! THSK! UKNOW YUNHO, HERO JAEJOONG, MAX CHANGMIN, MICKY YOOCHUN, XIAH JUNSU! ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH! CASSIEOPEIA SELALU NGEDUKUNG KALIAN BERLIMA! :* -telatoiTELAT

Btw- kapan kambek berlima? :' #

Buat yang tanya awal mula kapel se7min ini... sebenernya aku... ngak tau #plak

Dulu aku nemu ff dengan kapel se7min punyanya elchan, dan dari sana aku cari2 tau tentang se7en daaaan aku jadi suka wkwkw, karna di dbsk ada yunjae dan yoosu, dan changmin ndak ada kapel :v jadinya daripada kapelan ama gue mending sama si ahjussi kan wkwkw #bacotlu

Dan dari sepengetahuan aku, aku pernah nanya ke elchan, dulu ada author luar yang buat ff se7min dan aku lupa siapa authornya dan dia itu buat ff se7min 2006 kalo ngak salah :') jan tanya nama authornya, gue lupa -v

Well, last, ripiu?

Sign

Bocahpolos


End file.
